Short message service (SMS) is a communications protocol that allows an interchange of short text messages between mobile computing devices. SMS text messaging has become one of the most widely used tools of communications in many business and personal situations having billions of active users sending and receiving text messages on their mobile computing devices. However, due at least to the increasing availability of eavesdropping equipment for cellular communications, SMS messages are becoming more vulnerable to eavesdropping, spoofing, and other malicious attacks. As a result, securing SMS communication against eavesdropping, interception, and modification by other parties is of increasing concern to users.